Porteuse d'Espoir
by Carramelie
Summary: Hermione Granger va rentrer en 6ème année à Poudlard…. Mais elle ignore encore que quelque chose va bouleverser sa vie. Quelque chose que lui cache Dumbledore, et qui pourrait bien la détruire…. Reviews !
1. Une Marque dans le Ciel

Titre : Porteuse d'Espoir  
  
Auteurs : Mymy1 et Caramel3 sous le joli nom de Patronum  
  
Genre : Mystère/ General  
  
Rating : PG- 13, pour être sûres !  
  
Résumé : Hermione Granger va rentrer en 6ème année à Poudlard.... Mais elle ignore encore que quelque chose va bouleverser sa vie. Quelque chose que lui cache Dumbledore, et qui pourrait bien la détruire.... Reviews !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, excepté les quelques personnages que l'on inventent. On ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.  
  
Salut tout le monde ! Bon, voilà notre dernière petite création à toutes les deux, on espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ! Si vous avez un commentaire, le petit bouton en bas ! Bonne lecture tout le monde, et on vous promet le prochain chapitre pour bientôt !  
  
Porteuse d'Espoir  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une Marque dans le Ciel  
  
Hermione sortit de la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, et elle et ses amies avaient décidé d'aller faire du Shopping dans l'un des nombreux complexes de magasins de Londres. A côté d'elle, il y avait Lindsay, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice, et de longues boucles brunes.  
  
Un peu plus loin, il y avait Stephany, une autre amie. Malgré ses grands yeux d'un brun presque noir et son air de morte vivante, Stephany était une excellente amie, conseillère et ... enfin, une amie quoi! Toutes les trois se connaissaient depuis le primaire.  
  
Quand Hermione leur avait annoncée qu'elle devait partir dans un pensionnat, Stephany et Lindsay avaient été vraiment tristes. La jeune sorcière ne leur avait jamais rien dit sur son statut assez particulier.  
  
Hermione portait une chemise transparente, avec, en dessous, un débardeur noir. Elle avait mis avec une jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, de couleur bleu nuit. Lindsay portait un débardeur bleu nuit avec un peu de dentelle et une jupe noire très courte. Elle s'était chaussée de ses plus belles bottines noires. Stephany, elle, avait mis un tee- shirt manga à manches longues avec un pantalon baggy. Ses cheveux longs étaient retenus par un joli bandeau. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers un magasin, tandis que les parents d'Hermione se dirigeaient vers une autre partie du complexe.  
  
-Alors, Hermione, où est ce que tu es allée pendant les vacances ? Stephany et moi, on ne t'as pas vue!  
  
Hermione eut un grand sourire.  
  
-Mes parents et moi sommes allés en Egypte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez, les filles! C'était génial! On visitait les tombeaux des pharaons, on se promenait dans des felouques sur le Nil.... Je m'y crois encore!  
  
Stephany et Lindsay sourirent à la jeune fille de 16 ans, mais ce sourire était quelque peu crispé. Stephany s'appuya nonchalamment sur un portique, et Lindsay la regarda d'un air gêné.  
  
-Est ce que tu retournes dans ton école cette année ? lâcha finalement Lindsay, à bout de son impatience.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de tristesse en voyant les visages de ses amies. Elle aurait tellement aimée leur dire ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, et qui elle était réellement! Elle aurait aimée pouvoir leur parler du aigre et cynique Professeur Rogue, ainsi que de la très stricte, mais néanmoins sympathique, Professeur MacGonnagall. .  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de tout ça. Ça lui était impossible. Elle se rabachait ces stupides lois dans sa tête: les Moldus ne doivent pas connaître l'existence de la magie. Heureusement qu' Hermione avait obtenu l'autorisation de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.  
  
En effet, à cause du retour de Voldemort, les sorciers de plus de 14 ans avaient obtenu le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard, et sans surveillance. Grâce à cet opportunité, Hermione avait pu apprendre tous ses bouquins de pratique par coeur, pour se préparer aux examens  
  
-Oui, j'y retourne..... Je dois encore y aller pendant deux ans, et après ce sera fini...  
  
Stephany et Lindsay eurent un semblant de joie. Deux ans, c'était si long..... Hermione cassa le silence qui commençait à s'installer.  
  
-Bon, vous me montrez ce nouveau magasin de fringues ?  
  
Les deux jeunes filles retrouvèrent vite leur gaieté, souriant avec malice en pensant au cadeau qu'elles allaient offrir à leur amie. La jeune sorcière soupira, puis continua les boutiques avec ses amies, bavardant et essayant tous les nouveaux fringues qui leur passait sous la main. En effet, toutes trois adoraient la mode, même si Hermione avait une préférence littéraire. A un moment, Lindsay et Stephany s'arrêtèrent.  
  
-Bon! Hermione, je crois que c'est le moment.......  
  
-Le moment pour quoi ?  
  
-Pour t'offrir ton cadeau, qu'est ce que tu crois!  
  
Lindsay sourit, et regarda Stephany, qui sortit un gros sac de celui qu'elle portait. Hermione prit le paquet, et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie.  
  
-C'est... C'est génial! Les filles, vous n'auriez pas dû!  
  
Hermione tenait à la main un superbe collier d'ambre et d'argent. A côté, il y avait une très belle montre en argent. La jeune fille se jeta au cou de ses amies, les embrassant. Lindsay et Stephany sourirent.  
  
-De rien, Hermione... On n'a pas 16 ans tous les jours !  
  
Le trio continua son chemin ans le grand magasin, essayant les plus jolis vêtements qu'elles trouvaient : Hermione venait d'essayer un superbe débardeur, Lindsay une nouvelle jupe, et Stephany des chaussures de ville.  
  
Elles payèrent à la caisse, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de les acheter, et un sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione en pensant à la surprise qu'allaient avoir Harry et Ron en la voyant arriver cette année. Elle ne les avaient pas vu depuis le début des vacances.  
  
Avec le retour de Voldemort, elle avait exprimé le désir de rester avec ses parents, au cas où il y ait un accident. En effet, les attaques de Mangemorts dans les coins fréquentés par les Moldus se multipliaient, et Hermione était bien contente d'avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser la Magie : elle avait pu apprendre plus de sortilèges de défense.  
  
Si jamais des Mangemorts se montraient ici, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas faire ! La jeune fille chassa ces pensées désagréables de sa tête.  
  
-Et, les filles, si on allait prendre une glace ? demanda soudainement Stephany.  
  
Lindsay et Hermione hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, et se précipitèrent vers le glacier qui se situait non loin de là.  
  
-Bonjour ! dirent elles en chœur, le serveur étant un de leurs amis.  
  
Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent de joie en voyant Hermione.  
  
-Salut Hermione ! Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir ! Ben dis donc, tu as bien changée, toi ! dit il d'une voix grave.  
  
La jeune fille rougit. Elle avait effectivement beaucoup changée pendant l'été : elle avait pris de légères formes, et ses cheveux touffus étaient bizarrement devenus plus soyeux, et Mme Granger soupçonnait sa fille d'avoir utiliser de la magie....  
  
-Salut Dan ! Je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi ! lâcha t'elle timidement.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je vous sert, les filles?commença Dan.  
  
-Euh, je vais prendre une boule chocolat, Hermione prendra une boule vanille et Lindsay prendra une belle boule de glace à la fraise!  
  
-OK! J'arrive tout de suite avec vos glaces.  
  
Sur ce, Hermione et ses amies allèrent s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée du Bar.  
  
-Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, cette année, Hermione! dit simplement Lindsay.  
  
-Pas plus que les autres années! s'offusqua Hermione.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, on a 16 ans maintenant,tout a changé Hermione.  
  
La jeune sorcière les regarda bizarrement, sachant parfaitement que tout allait changé de toute façon. Elle ne reverrait probablement pas ses amies lorsqu'elle serait adulte, étant donné qu'elle allait travailler dans le monde sorcier, et elles dans le monde moldu.  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait à leur répondre lorsqu'une détonation retentit dans le centre commercial. Hermione ravala sa salive. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se tourna vers ses amies, tandis que le glacier était déjà désert.  
  
Il y avait juste Dan, qui essayait de sauver le maximum de matériel possible. Hermione le poussa dehors et lui cria quelque chose: -Vas t'en, Dan! Tu ne peux rien contre eux! Cours, ou alors ils vont te tuer! Cours et enfuis toi!  
  
Hermione se retourna vers ses deux amies qui commençaient à s'agiter.  
  
-Hermione, qu'est que...? commença Lindsay  
  
-Chut! Tu vas nous faire repérer!chuchota Hermione.  
  
Les cris augmentèrent, et des rayons de couleurs verts et rouges fusèrent. Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux, et fouilla dans son sac avant d'en tirer une longue baguette, sous l'air stupéfait de ses amis.  
  
Les cris se rapprochaient de leur étage, et Hermione pouvait maintenant voir des gens s'effondrer sur le sol, ainsi que des Mangemorts. Elle sortit brusquement de sa cachette, sa baguette pointée devant elle. Apparemment, les Détraqueur avaient libéré les prisonniers, car il y avait là Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
-Oh, mais ce ne serait pas la sang de bourbe ? siffla celle ci.  
  
Hermione la regarda froidement.  
  
-Oh, mais ce ne serait pas les Mangemorts ? dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale.  
  
-Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, petite sang de bourbe abominable!  
  
-Oh, je suis morte de peur! s'exclama Hermione  
  
En réalité, elle était vraiment morte de peur. Elle hésitait à se servir de sa baguette, car elle savait que ses amies se poseraient des questions. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle se trouvait devant 4 Mangemorts, et des dizaines d'autres parcouraient les ruelles. Plus rien à faire.Hermione chuchota quelques mots à ses amies.  
  
-Surtout, ne criez pas, ne dites rien, même si vous avez mal ou si vous êtes blessées, ne dites rien.  
  
-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle donne des conseils, la sang de bourbe! Dommage que ma tante n'ait pas réussi à faire passer la loi de la chasse aux Moldus au ministère, parce que je suis sûre que je m'en serai donné à coeur joie!  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange commença à rire d'une manière grotesque. Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant éviter tout accident.  
  
-Au fait, tes parents..... Doloris à répétition, j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient souffert...... siffla de nouveau Bellatrix, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
La main d'Hermione se crispe, et elle tint plus fermement sa baguette devant elle, ses yeux étincelants de colère. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Bellatrix devait mentir.... Elle respira un grand coup, sans remarquer que d'autres Mangemorts s'amassaient autour de leurs petits groupes. -Oh, mais c'est bien, tu te mets en colère! Parfait! Bientôt tu ne sauras même plus te contrôler. Tu lanceras des sorts au hasard et deviendra notre esclave! siffla Bellatrix.Mais on a pas envie que tu t'ennuies, alors on va t'offrir un petit spectacle.  
  
Et, d'un geste de la main et d'un mot, toujours le même, toujours cette évocation de la douleur, Bellatrix envoya un sort à ses deux amies.  
  
-ENDOLORIS!  
  
-LINDSAY! STEPHANIE!  
  
Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent sur le sol, hurlantes, roulant sur elle même à cause de la douleur. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, voulut se jeter sur Bellatrix, mais un Mangemorts la tint fermement. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui, la prise de celui-ci faisant des marques sur son bras. Deux yeux noirs...... Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond, et le Mangemorts resserra sa prise.  
  
-Vous!  
  
Les cris de ses amies lui firent tourner la tête. Bellatrix éclatait de rire, et, après un long moment, relâcha le sort. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le Mangemort la relâcha, et elle se précipita auprès de ses deux amies qui gisaient, tremblantes, sur le sol.  
  
Bellatrix riait toujours, et Stephany et Lindsay étaient toujours sur le sol. Hermione vérifia leur pouls. Lindsay allait bien. Elle se tourna vers Stephany, mais vit qu'elle était glacée.  
  
Complètement gelée. Morte. Un mot dont Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment compris le sens. La mort, pour Hermione, ce n'était qu'un autre couloir qui s'ouvrait. Jamais elle n'avait eu un mort dans sa famille. Mais là, c'était son amie. Elle serra Stephany contre elle, en sanglotant. Les Mangemorts riaient de plus belle. . -Savais tu, sang de bourbe, que le Doloris tue les personnes malades?C'était Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait parlé. Et savais tu que ton amie était atteinte d'un cancer? Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup... La meilleure mort, dit il en éclatant de rire.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent, elle serra encore plus fort le corps de son amie contre elle, des larmes mouillant ce corps gelé. Puis une grande colère s'empara d'elle, une colère indomptable. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son amie, avant de délicatement reposer le corps.  
  
Puis elle se retourna vers les Mangemorts, les yeux étincelants, sa baguette tendue devant elle.  
  
-Expelliarmus! dit elle d'une voix glaciale, sa baguette pointée sur Bellatrix.  
  
La baguette de celle ci lui arriva dans les mains. Puis elle se tourna vers le Mangemort aux yeux noirs, sans se rendre compte que les autres avaient levé leurs baguettes.  
  
-Stupefix!  
  
Bellatrix saisit Hermione par les cheveux, et la montra aux Aurors. Un autre Mangemort tenait Lindsay. Bellatrix poussa la jeune sorcière, sa baguette pointée sur elle.  
  
-Vous avancez, elle meurt.....  
  
Rodolphus s'avança, tenant Lindsay comme si elle était un paquet de chiffons.  
  
-On vous rend celle là, on n'en as pas besoin!  
  
Et il jeta un sort à Lindsay, qui s'éleva dans le magasin avant de redescendre comme une toupie. Les Aurors sortirent leurs baguettes, et ralentirent la chute de la jeune fille. Ils se retournèrent vers les Mangemorts, mais ceux ci étaient partis, laissant dans le ciel une Marque verte.... 


	2. Ames opposées

Titre : Porteuse d'Espoir  
  
Auteurs : Mymy1 et Caramel3 sous le joli nom de Patronum  
  
Genre : Mystère/ Général  
  
Rating : PG- 13, pour être sûres !  
  
Résumé : Hermione Granger va rentrer en 6ème année à Poudlard.... Mais elle ignore encore que quelque chose va bouleverser sa vie. Quelque chose que lui cache Dumbledore, et qui pourrait bien la détruire.... Reviews !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, excepté les quelques personnages que l'on inventent. On ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.  
  
Voici le chapitre 2 de notre fic ! On s'excuse pour le retard, on a fait le plus vite possible ! Pour les commentaires, c'est le petit bouton en bas ! Vous voulez des RAR où pas ? Si oui, on les mettra au prochain chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ames opposées  
  
Hermione tomba lourdement sur son dos. Un Mangemort la releva brusquement, et elle devina tout de suite qui c'était en croisant ses yeux noirs.... Autour d'elle, les bruits et les injures fusaient.  
  
-Où est ce que vous avez trouvé ce déchet ambulant ?  
  
Hermione voulut répondre, mais le souvenir de Stephany lui revint brutalement, et les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Elle essaya de les dissimuler, mais c'était trop tard...  
  
-Elle pleure, la Sang de Bourbe ?  
  
L'homme au regard noir tourna la tête et jeta un regard plus noir que ses yeux, si c'était possible, vers Rodulphus, celui qui avait traité Hermione de déchet ambulant.  
  
-On se contente d'obéir aux ordres. Si le maître la veut, il doit avoir une bonne raison, non? Maintenant, on dégage du passage. Le groupe de Malefoy devrait arriver dans quelques minutes de Pré au Lard.  
  
-Tais toi, le houspilla Bellatrix. Elle pourrait nous entendre parler.  
  
-Quelle importance?questionna l'homme aux yeux noirs.  
  
Bellatrix lui jeta un autre regard noir, si bien qu'Hermione finit par croire qu'ils faisaient une compétition.  
  
-Je ne suis pas si sûr que cette gamine ne ressorte pas d'ici, dit une voix traînante.  
  
Hermione tourna la tête si violemment qu'elle eut mal au cou pendant plusieurs minutes. Lucius Malefoy venait d'apparaître.  
  
-Le maître m'a dit qu'elle pourrait nous être beaucoup plus utile en ressortant d'ici qu'en restant ici, et en mourrant à petit feu.  
  
Hermione, en entendant ça, recula. Elle avait vu la lueur de folie dans les yeux des Mangemorts. Elle frissonna, et baissa la tête, espérant se faire oublier.  
  
-C'est ça, cache toi, tu empestes! siffla Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était derrière elle.  
  
Le Mangemort aux yeux noirs ne dit rien, cette fois, mais son regard était fixé sur Hermione. Puis il se retourna, et regarda Lucius, qui était en train d'enlever sa cape.  
  
-La mission c'est bien passée ? demanda t'il d'une voix signifiant que si c'était le contraire, Malefoy aurait des problèmes.  
  
-Très bien... Le maître va être satisfait... On sait où Potter habite. dit il de sa voix traînante, qui contenait cette fois ci une pointe de jubilation.  
  
En entendant cela, Hermione sursauta, et elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur, ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
  
-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle l'aime bien la Sang de Bourbe, le petit bébé! Crois moi, j'ai eu une véritable expérience avec lui, et il te rejoindra probablement très vite! Il n'est pas capable de jeter beaucoup de sortilèges, alors que moi, tu vois, j'en connais un rayon en magie noire, alors il n'a aucune chance! ricana méchamment Bellatrix en deux éclats de rire.  
  
Malgré les rires des Mangemorts, Hermione parvint très bien à entendre ce que Lucius Malefoy disait à l'homme aux yeux noirs.  
  
-Oui, on a réussi à lui demander.  
  
-Est ce qu'il a accepté ?  
  
-Il n'a rien dit de clair, mais c'est évident qu'il va faire pression sur le ministère. Il y tient.  
  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi...  
  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il a un doute sur ... Même si c'est clair... Il a besoin de ses analyses sanguines pour vérifier. Il faudra les mélanger à celles de l'autre pour pouvoir en être sûr. On va lui prendre un peu de sang et après on suivra les consignes, tu prendras des analyses de l'autre pendant l'année, et tu les enverras ici, au centre général.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce charabia. Les deux hommes étaient habiles, ils savaient dissimulés ce qu'il disait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant qu'elle était dans une pièce qui devait être le lieu de rencontre des Mangemorts.  
  
Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, mais elle décida raisonnablement de ne pas s'asseoir sur l'un d'autre eux. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent de nouveau sur Lucius Malefoy, et elle ne vit pas la gifle qui vint s'abattre sur sa joue.  
  
-Eh! L'ordure! Tu écoutes quand on te parle! Fais du café! Et prépare de quoi bouffer! tonna la voix de Rodulphus, mécontent.  
  
Hermione sortit bien vite de sa torpeur, et se dirigea en vitesse vers un des placards, cherchant désespérément de quoi faire du café. Elle n'avait pas de baguettes, et il n'y avait pas de cafetière. Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire.  
  
Hermione, désespérée, se jeta sur le premier sachet qu'elle trouva, avant de voir que c'était un poison. Elle réfléchit aux probabilités qu'elle avait de chance qu'ils boivent tous de son café en se laissant berner et en arriva à la dure constatation qu'elle était minuscule.  
  
Hermione se concentra, prit un peu de poudre dans ses mains et commença une métamorphose. Elle savait que ce poison était mortel et qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait avoir un contact avec le visage. Elle essayait de se concentrer mais le rire des Mangemorts, son esprit qui tournait à 100 à l'heure et tout le reste, c'était impossible. Une voix prit la parole. Celle de l'homme aux yeux noirs.  
  
-Laissez la tranquille. Le maître aura besoin d'elle en bon état. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure à cause de vos stupidités.  
  
Bellatrix se retourna vers lui, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
  
-Dis moi, Severus! Est ce une impression où tu protèges un peu cette gamine ? siffla t'elle méchamment.  
  
Hermione retint son souffle, lâchant le sachet de poison. Elle savait parfaitement que tout cela pouvait très mal tourner... et ce n'était pas Severus qui risquait le plus.  
  
-Je ne favorise personne.... Surtout pas ce genre de... choses. dit il, avec du dégoût non dissimulée en parlant de choses.  
  
Hermione dut mordre ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se détourna vivement, les mains tremblantes sous les mots de mépris prononcés par son Professeur. La porte claqua durement derrière elle, et un autre Mangemort, complètement masqué celui-ci, apparut.  
  
-Le Maître veut la voir.... dit une voix traînante, qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Draco Malefoy.  
  
Elle se retourna, les jambes flageolantes. Elle allait devoir faire face au plus grand mage noir que la terre n'avait jamais porté. Severus lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, mais qui contenait néanmoins une lueur d'avertissement.  
  
Hermione ne lui envoya qu'un regard de dédain et rempli de méchanceté. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Merlin qu'il pouvait l'insupporter! Avec ses airs de monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-du- monde-parce-que-mon-sang-est-entièrement-pur-et-que-je-viens-d'une-famille- riche, il était prétentieux et arrogant, insupportable, etc...  
  
Elle put quand même remarquer qu'il avait l'air profondément ennuyé de n'être que messager et d'être, pour une fois, l'esclave.  
  
-Alors, Malefoy, tu viens faire le lèche-botte à Voldemort?  
  
-Comment ose tu prononcer le nom du maître avec tes petites lèvres de sang de bourbe? Il avait dit cela en sifflant.  
  
-Tu essaies d'imiter ton maître avec tes sifflements?  
  
Pendant qu'ils échangeaient ces quelques mots, ils avançaient vers la salle de réunion. Hermione reprit la parole.  
  
-Comment tu trouves ça d'être traité comme un moins que rien? D'être l'esclave d'un maître?  
  
-Tu es l'esclave de ton Saint Potter!  
  
-Je suis le propre maître de mon destin. Ton destin à toi, il est au bout de la baguette de Voldemort, Malefoy.  
  
La main de Malefoy claqua sur la joue d'Hermione, ses yeux bleu-gris fixés sur elle. Elle le défia un moment du regard, la joue en feu, les larmes brûlant ceux-ci.  
  
-Ne redis jamais ça, petite garce! dit la voix remplie de haine et de colère de Draco Malefoy.  
  
Il l'empoigna violemment, lui serrant le bras, et l'amena jusqu'à la Salle où se trouvait Voldemort. Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus vite, sa tension s'accéléra, son visage pâlit légèrement. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du Mangemort.  
  
-Effrayée, Granger ? Tu peux... Il est terrible avec les gens comme toi... souffla t'il dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner.  
  
Malefoy poussa la lourde porte de chêne et annonça d'une voix traînante qu'Hermione était là.  
  
-La sang de bourbe est là, maître.  
  
-Bien. Tu peux nous laisser, Draco. Tu as bien travaillé.  
  
-Merci maître, dit Drago en s'inclinant et en embrassant le bas de la robe de son maître.  
  
Malefoy partit rapidement, laissant Hermione et Voldemort seuls dans la salle. Hermione était d'une blancheur fantomatique, ses yeux semblaient complètements noirs, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait par moment. Malheureusement, Il le remarqua et sourit d'un air sadique.  
  
-Tu sais, sang de bourbe, que tu as de la chance. D'habitude, les gens comme toi sont tués directement. Parfois ils ne sont même pas amenés ici. Au fait, je ne t 'ai pas encore présenté aux autres. Mangemorts, voici Hermione Granger.  
  
En disant cela, des dizaines de Mangemorts sortirent de l'ombre. Hermione paniqua complètement, ses yeux se révulsant, sa poitrine se soulevant beaucoup trop vite pour être à son état normal. Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire en voyant la frayeur évidente de la jeune femme. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Tu as peur ? C'est bien.. Tu n'en seras que plus docile..... Incline- toi.....  
  
Hermione, paralysée par la peur, essaya de mettre un genou à terre, mais sa logique repris le dessus sur sa peur, et elle se releva vivement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait cet homme, mais quelque chose en elle était déterminé à lui résister. Elle regarda par terre, ne voulant pas que sa peur la domine à nouveau.  
  
-Serais-tu sourde, où j'ai besoin de te faire aider ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix menaçante qui glaça la jeune femme.  
  
Hermione fit semblant d'être effectivement sourde puisqu'elle continua à fixer Voldemort d'un air étrange.  
  
-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas te laisser faire, je vais être obligé d'y recourir. IMPERO! rugit il en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione.  
  
Tout d'un coup, l'esprit d'Hermione se vida. Une voix arriva dans sa tête.  
  
-Dis moi que tu veux être Mangemort.  
  
Hermione s'apprêta à répondre quand une voix extérieure arriva.  
  
-Maître, il a accepté de faire l'échange, mais il a dit qu'il ne faut pas la brusquer et la laisser seule.  
  
C'était l'homme aux yeux noirs qui venait de parler.Voldemort rompit le sortilège.  
  
-Bien. C'est fini avec toi, Granger.  
  
Elle recula, tremblante, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait manqué de dire. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche, des larmes coulant abondamment sur sa joue.  
  
Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle se retourna et courut comme une folle hors de la Salle de Réunion. Elle fut attrapée dehors par le Mangemort aux yeux noirs, qui la prit par le bras, le serrant violemment.  
  
-Je dois la garder dans ma chambre! Ordre du Maître.... grommela t'il aux autres Mangemorts qui se trouvaient là. Elle va pouvoir laver le plancher! ajouta t'il avec un sourire.  
  
Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Voldemort voulait qu'un Mangemort la garde dans sa chambre, et Severus c'était immédiatement proposé. La panique se fit plus grande sur le visage d'Hermione, qui commençait à avoir très mal au bras, tant son Professeur la serrait fort.  
  
-Vous.. Vous me faîtes mal! gémit elle, des marques commençant à apparaître sur son bras.  
  
Elle arriva enfin dans une chambre, et il la lâcha brutalement, la faisant tomber par terre, avant de fermer la porte sur les yeux des Mangemorts qui riaient. Rogue, avec un soupir, regarda Hermione, et lui releva doucement la tête. -Vous allez bien ? demanda t'il le plus gentiment possible. Elle le regarda, la peur habitant ses deux yeux noirs. Puis son visage se décomposa. -Vous.. Vous avez des toilettes ? -Première porte à gauche... dit il avec un soupir. Hermione se releva et s'y précipita, y vidant le contenu de son estomac. Severus ôta sa cap,e et appuya son visage contre le mur. Il détestait cela. Il détestait ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire à Granger, il détestait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé.....  
  
Hermione ressortit de la salle de bains, très pâle, les yeux rougis. Elle respirait avec plus où moins de difficulté, et avait du mal à se calmer. Severus se tourna vers elle, se recomposant un visage impassible.  
  
-Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda t'il le plus calmement possible.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, ne savant manifestement pas comment se conduire en face de lui. Il soupira.  
  
-Vous voulez vous asseoir, Granger ?  
  
-Je veux bien, merci, dit elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-Il y aura quelques règles tant que vous êtes avec moi: premièrement, je vous interdit de regarder et de fouiller dans mes affaires. Deuxièmement, si vous entendez un bruit, mettez vous par terre avec ce sceau et ce chiffon et frottez. Avez vous du maquillage sur vous?  
  
Hermione, d'abord surprise par la question, hocha la tête dans un signe négatif.  
  
-Humpff... Il va falloir que je me serve de la magie pour vous faire des faux hématomes. Vous comprenez, je suis censé vous taper dessus, alors il faut qu'il y ait un semblant de blessures.  
  
Hermione pâlit un peu plus à l'idée d'être défigurée.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous les enlèverai quand tout sera fini.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, n'étant pas bien sûre de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui n'était évidemment pas bien simple. Elle regarda son Professeur, qui menait une double vie, qui était si différent.  
  
-Professeur ? Est ce que.. Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ?  
  
Severus soupira, se demandant si Hermione était prête à savoir cela. Il décida que non.  
  
-Vous saurez plus tard.  
  
Il est complètement fou, songea t'il. Une jeune fille d'à peine 16 ans. 16 ans! Ce n'est pas un âge pour devenir Mangemort, ça! Il continuait à penser à ce sujet quand un petit bruit attira son attention. Il venait du salon principal, là où mangeait Severus.  
  
C'était un bruit de craquement. Des craquements. Le sol en plancher. Des gens s'étaient introduits dans ses appartements. Il jura en se rendant compte qu'il avait probablement était suivi. Il fit demi-tour pour aller prévenir Hermione, et mit sur la table un chiffon et un sceau d'eau.  
  
Il attendit un peu qu'elle arrive, se mette à genou et commence à frotter sur le plancher avant d'ouvrir. Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrure, l'air décontracté, accompagné de Bellatrix. Rogue les regarda d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
  
-Toujours aussi aimable, Severus, dit Malefoy de sa longue voix sans émotion.  
  
-Humpff. Je travaillais. Je n'aime pas être dérangé que je travaille.  
  
-Désolé, mais le maître demande ton avis.  
  
-Mon avis sur quoi?  
  
-Il veux essayer d'...  
  
-Chut Bellatrix, siffla Lucius. La sang de bourbe est toujours là!  
  
-Granger, sortez d'ici! dit Rogue d'une voix terrifiante. Nous pouvons parler tranquillement maintenant.  
  
-Comme Bellatrix le disait, le Maître essaie de déstabiliser Dumbledore. Il a pensé à une potion qui le rendrait fou, ou une autre qui retranscrirait toutes ses pensées dans un bouquin qu'il possède. Il veut avoir ton avis. Après tout, tu es plus proche que nous de Dumbledore, tu peux savoir ce qui est le plus utile pour nous. Il te demandera aussi de réaliser la potion. Qu'en penses tu? Il veut un avis immédiat.  
  
Severus les regarda, le regard neutre. Mais son sang bouillonnait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le rendre fou! Il ne pouvait faire ça à Dumbledore, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire de mal à Granger..... Il haïssait réellement ce métier!  
  
-C'est d'accord. J'aurais fini dans une semaine. dit il d'une voix menaçante, qui indiquait qu'il était temps pour les deux Mangemorts de s'en aller.  
  
Puis il ferma la porte. Il allait devoir prévenir Dumbledore, et modifier la potion pour éviter qu'elle produise l'effet voulu. Il grimaça en pensant aux Doloris qu'il allait devoir subir, et ce surpris à penser qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive à Granger.  
  
Il secoua la tête, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle allait tenir. Il toqua à la porte de la petite salle annexe, et Hermione sortit. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, car elle avait de nouveau ce regard brillant d'intelligence.  
  
-Avez vous faim, Granger ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête, regardant autour d'elle. Elle était surprise par le luxe dans lequel les Mangemorts étaient logés.... Il y avait du bois de rose, du marbre d'Italie...... La mort payait bien, ici.  
  
-Savez vous cuisiner un peu, Granger? Je dois me rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre, je ne serai pas là de toute la soirée. Je... Oh et puis zut, je n'irai pas. Vous serez bien trop en danger toute seule ici.  
  
Hermione le regarda, les dents serrées. Son regard se plongea dans celui de son professeur.  
  
-Je ne suis PAS en danger. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule! dit elle sèchement, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix.  
  
Rogue la regarda un instant, la colère et l'inquiétude montant en lui.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas en danger ? Vous devriez savoir, Miss Granger, que vous devez être gardée en permanence... Je vais donc demander à Lucius Malefoy de vous prendre chez lui.... Sachez qu'il vous trouve très jolie...... dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
L'inquiétude perça dans les yeux d'Hermione, et elle regarda un instant son Professeur allait vers la porte, pétrifiée. Il voulait.. la donner à Lucius Malefoy...  
  
-Non!  
  
Rogue se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, un air très Serpentard dans les yeux.  
  
-Mais où est donc passé le courage légendaire des Gryffondors ? Vous avez peur d'un simple Serpentard, maintenant ?  
  
Hermione frissonna, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur! C'est juste que... il est terrible. Je hais son fils, mais lui je ne peux pas le supporter. Il est tellement horrible.  
  
-Vous n'avez jamais vu Malefoy vraiment à l'oeuvre. Il peut être plus terrible que vous ne le pensez. C'est le bras droit direct de Voldemort. Pas juste un Mangemort, non, son bras droit.  
  
-Et vous? Quelle place occupez vous?  
  
-GRANGER! Vous le savez très bien !  
  
Elle le regarda, amère. -Combien de personnes avez vous du tuer pour en arriver là ? Combien d'innocents avez vous torturer ? QUEL EST LE NOMBRE DE FAMILLES QUE VOUS AVEZ MASSACRE ? cria t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux, ses mains tremblants sous la colère. Cette adolescente lui rappelait des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Des meurtres qu'il avait commis, des atrocités qu'il avait faite... Tout cela pour parvenir au poste de bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour voir la fierté dans les yeux de son Maître.  
  
-Combien de filles avez vous torturé, humilié ? continua t'elle, mais elle ne put jamais finir, car la gifle de Rogue la cueillit en plein visage. Il la regarda, la fureur habitant son visage.  
  
-Je vais chercher Malefoy.  
  
-Non! Je vous en prie ne faîtes pas ça! Je vous en supplie! Professeur! S'il vous plaît!  
  
Mais Rogue ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Hermione pensait. Mais Severus était dans sa salle de bain, son front appuyé contre la vitre. Il écoutait les lamentations de la jeune fille.  
  
-Lindsay! Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi Stephany? Pourquoi moi? Non! Pas Malefoy! Je vous en supplie! Je vous en su...  
  
Severus décolla son front de la vitre, puis repartit dans le salon principal. Il vit Hermione Granger assise sur le plancher, la respiration lente et profonde, les yeux fermés et les épaules affaissés. Il en conclut qu'elle dormait.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle, et la souleva avec une facilité étonnante pour une jeune fille de son âge. Elle semblait très maigre. Il la déposa sur le matelas situé dans la chambre annexe. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.  
  
Elle avait raison. Il avait tué... Il était un meurtrier, une horreur, une abomination... Il le savait depuis longtemps.... Cette adolescente avait juste réveillé la blessure depuis longtemps ouverte dans le cœur des Ténèbres...Il se renversa sur son lit, décidant que, pour cette nuit, il pouvait tout oublier. 


End file.
